Red As Love, Dark As Blood
by Mesita
Summary: FF.Net Deleted me! T.T *re-uploaded* [Clay/Yamagi centric- and some Yamagi/Roose] Roose has betrayed Yamagi's trust, and he seeks refuge in Clay[Yamagi's POV]


Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei. It belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru, Bandai, Xebec, etc.  
  
Crap: R for... lots of language. Sexual 'situations', Yamagi/Roose, Yamagi/Clay  
  
AN: Meeee! This is my first angsty fic so I'm not good at it. But I was in such a pissy mood last night and I had this Clay/Yamagi idea I just... had to write something. Came out as an angsty fic that bashes Roose in Yamagi's POV. I don't... remember seeing any Yamagi/Clay fics up before. Hmmm am I first? I really, have no idea.  
  
::Red as Love. Dark as Blood.::  
  
Damn her. If she wants a fuck so much, why doesn't go after Hiead? He'll have a hell of a time breaking her.  
  
But she's stolen you. My love and my life. How was I so fucking stupid as to fall in love? Damnit it'll never happen again, I swear it.  
  
I can still remember the endless times we spend together in the relaxation room. You were so innocent, so careful. Sometimes I can still feel your soft touch, and your breath on my chest. Why the hell did you go to her?  
  
You knew I'd be there for you. You knew I loved you, and I still do. that's why it's tearing me apart more and more every time I see you with her. Laughing and talking like there's no tommorrow- and without saying so much as a "Yamagi-kun" to me.  
  
You never come in at night anymore, but you're there in the morning, sleeping so fucking peacefully. When did you ever get so quiet as to sneak past me? Do you not want me to know about your relationship with her? Well fuck that, I already know.  
  
But there's something you don't know. I have my own visitors at night as well. He's at least noticed the change. He's noticed how we never speak anymore. He's noticed you with her.  
  
And unlike you, he's been hurt before. Your innocence allows you to see past pain and hatred. A quality that's good-but you didn't realize the pain it would cause me. Why? Because you went with her.  
  
You know I hate that bitch.  
  
But I've found a new comfort. My own refuge in the storm. He speaks kindly to me and I know he won't go with his Repairer. She's attached to that fucking Zero brat.  
  
He has his own problems as well. and we can understand each other to a point. Never like you and I. We were so different. You lived a sheltered life, away and completely oblivious to everything. While I, I had to suffer an old hag for a mother who didn't give shit whether I lived or died.  
  
I lived in the slums of my low-level colony, when you lived in the richer areas. How I ever thought you loved me, I'll never know. Perhaps you are fickle.  
  
Don't you know what it's like to be raped? To succumb worthlessly and helplessly at the hands of someone stronger than you? No. That's another thing we don't have in common. You've always lived life in the lucky lane. It's beginning to make me sick.  
  
As of now he's here. My significant other is here and his shoulder is wet with my tears. He is the only one I've ever cried in front of. Do you recall me ever crying?  
  
You don't.  
  
Yet, I'm crying over you.  
  
He holds me close to him and assures me that he's there for me.  
  
You never said that. You had to make sure I was there for you. But you were never there for me.  
  
Where are you now?  
  
I recall waking up countless times and you were never there. But I knew where you were, don't get me wrong. You were with her again, weren't you?  
  
I can't beleive you've succumbed to her lying fake personality. You really are gullible. Though at one point I thought you loved me. You love her. Clearly I was the gullible one then.  
  
My tears have stopped now and I'm filled with anger. The board separating our beds has taken quite a beating. My blood is splattered about it in several places. It's stain there will forever remind me of what you did to me.  
  
Isn't it funny? Red is the color of love. Love and blood. Blood shed because of love.  
  
Now he nurses my hand back to health, cradling it gently, and like a good friend, kissing away the pain. Though his lips are stained with my blood, I suppose he's used to it, after all he's been through.  
  
I really do think he's so much stronger than I. Don't you know how much fuking shit he's been through? Try being another one of Hiead's bitches for a week. Maybe then you would understand.  
  
My hand is throbbing, but it's exchanging the emotional pain with the physical pain. It makes me feel much better now, much more relieved and the stress and tension is slowly leaving me alone. My anger is gone and I've cried myself fucking dry.  
  
What the hell have you done with me?  
  
I don't think I can ever love again. If I do, I'm afraid. I'm so fucking afraid. But...  
  
He's not like you.  
  
Tonight was the first night he kissed me. I flinched. My head is still so fucking full of thoughts of you.  
  
But it felt right.  
  
So here we are, sitting alone on my bed in our room. Slowly all thoughts of you are fading along with the coppery taste of my blood in my mouth. I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. He's here for me. And I will be there for him when Hiead has had his fun. We both know the punishment he's in for for seeing my like this.  
  
I owe it to him.  
  
And you owe me.  
  
I hope you're getting a good fuck out of that slut. She probably made you lose all that weight so you wouldn't be so heavy on top of her. That fucking selfish bitch. She's after you because you were so gullible. I loved you from the start.  
  
Our kiss has ended, but he still continues to hold me to him. You never held me like this. Now I can feel safe and secure for once, something I've never felt. It's so much better this way.  
  
He's so much stronger than me, that Clay.  
  
This is goodbye then, Roose.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Kitzaku-san: z.z I really don't think I should continue this, I kinda like how it's ended. But I have little ideas for a Clay version. Ne, I was watching MK last night to see some Clay parts, and suddenly Clay/Yamagi popped in my head and I needed a whole... scene. Then suddenly I got really pissed at Roose and after writing this story... I'm still pissed at him.  
  
Yugi Muse: Erm... Kitzaku-san? You have a shrine to Roose and Yamagi....  
  
Kitzaku-san: I know! I know! But Roose is such a gullible bastard right now. I love Claaaaaaay! *.*  
  
Yugi Muse: o.O; R& um.... flame. Or Review whatever you feel is better. But personally, she expects to get many many Roose-fan flames.  
  
Kitzaku-san: WRECKA'S EVIL TOO! . 


End file.
